Divine Seductive Lust
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: Before I even say anything I dedicated this story to an awesome friend of mine. Since she loves Hetalia and Resident Evil i figured i do one based off of both of her favorite characters. Which leads me into next point, yes I'm aware that Iggy is a boy but seeing that my lovable friend is a chick i figured i change his gender to girl. Long story short its a romance story so enjoy :P


It was a dark and stormy afternoon. The winds were blowing stronger than a tornado, rain was pouring harder than an earthquake, and thunder was as loud as an erupting volcano. As the violent storm continues, our beloved Iggy is walking down the street soaking wet. Along comes a bystander by the name of Leon and offers to help Iggy through the powerful storm. As they reach her house, they settle in and welcomes Leon with open arms and agrees to stay there until the storm wears off. They sit, have lunch, and even kick back and relax as the storm passes by. As laughs and giggles goes across the room they agree to sit and watch a horror movie in the dark. Before they do Leon decides to head upstairs and change out of his clothes.

Iggy then secretly works her way up the stairs quietly hoping that Leon would not hear her. She then as quietly as a mouse decides to peek through the keyhole and takes a peak at Leon's soaking wet yet silky smooth skin. She slightly gasps by staring at his beautiful body and begins turning slightly red. His body was as hot as a flame burning majestically through a forest and smooth as silk with a scent of lavender.

Moments later he then notices someone peeking through and accidently drops his towel revealing his hard erect long penis. Leon opens the door and notices Iggy still soaking wet yet blushing as heavily as a red rose. He chuckles seductively and then pulls her closely and places a kiss softly on her lips. As one stares into each other's eyes they felt that spark that could ignite the world on fire. They couldn't help but resist one another and pulled her closely and started kissing each other passionately. The lust for one another was as blind and illuminating as a heavenly light.

As they reach Iggy's bed, both Leon and Iggy have been completely stripped of their clothing. Leon then begins to lay Iggy against the bed and begins to trail kisses around her neck slightly making her moan in slight pleasure. She looked down at Leon while blushing ever so lovingly as he works his was down her body. He then reaches her breasts that are as big as melons yet smell beautiful like aqua blossom. He couldn't resist but trail his warm lips around her breasts making her moan a bit loudly as if the heavens were calling her.

Slowly after Leon worked her breasts, she couldn't resist anymore and wanted a taste of Leon's hard erect penis. Leon then smirked and decided to trail his member around her luscious lips. Iggy then slides his complete member inside her mouth while Leon then trails his tongue around her soaking wet vagina. He couldn't resist anymore and wanted a taste of her so then he proceeded to slide and trail his tongue around her clit making her moan in complete ecstasy. She then proceeded to caress his hot and smooth ass and ramming his dick deeper and deeper down her throat enjoying the taste. Through her mind it tasted a whole lot better than any food she has ever eaten. As moments then passed, both were near their climax and then came. Iggy swallowed his entire sperm dripping down her throat that was as hot as lava. Leon caressed Iggy's Vagina that was as soaking wet as Niagara Falls.

Moments after they looked into each other's eyes and felt tensions heat up as if their lust for love burned more and more. They couldn't help but want each other more and more so as they kissed once more, their tongues battled it out as if they were wrestling one another while Leon caressed his member across and around Iggy's clit looking into her eyes and began to slowly slide it inside of her. She then moaned in a bit of pleasure and pain, seeing that this is her first time, but she loved every inch inside of him. Leon slowly began to slide his penis in and out of her vagina making her moan a bit more in pleasure and slight pain. Iggy then began biting her lips from the tease that Leon was giving him that was driving her in to the blissful heaven of cloud nine.

After a while, he then re-inserted his long hard yet hot erect dick up Iggy's pussy and then increased his pace and rhythm almost as if Leon was using the force of a powerful hurricane sweeping Iggy's heart and flying it as high as the sky. Both leaned in and began French kissing one another while he continued to pound the living daylights out of her vagina. Iggy was moaning in complete ecstasy as if she had taken a drug and took her flying as high as a majestic eagle. With each and every time Leon rams his dick up Iggy's vagina she would moan wanting more and more. Both couldn't contain any more of their desires as they were near their point of climax inside one another.

Leon briefly stopped and put Iggy in a doggy style position and couldn't help but bite his lip just staring at the majestic beauty that is Iggy. He became hypnotized as if he was a dog that fell in complete love with a beautiful breaded magnificent bitch. He then hopped on top of her and began to caress her breasts once more while leaning in and licking her earlobe seductively while leaning in and whispering in her ear saying in quite his lovable seductive voice ," I love you". He then slid his dick back inside and began thrusting as fast as he could while making Iggy moan little by little from the pleasure she was receiving….," oh oh Leon…Leon…I ….love yo…you…ta…take…m…me". After quite a while both were nearing their point of climax and thrusts as fast as they could. "Oh Iggy I'm going to cum" as he moaned enjoying the hot fiery goodness inside of Iggy. Iggy moans as well from complete pleasure feeling Leon's complete fiery body touching against hers," oh Leon…please…cum inside of me…I want you inside of me…please." After a few thrusts both have hit their climax inside one another panting and moaning heavily in divine pleasure. They leaned in one last time kissing each other and smiling while looking into their eyes, gazing at each other's souls as if they were seeing their future divine heaven. Leon then looked into her eyes and said ," I love you Iggy" while Iggy looked into his eyes and smiled happily and said softly while blushing lightly ,"I love you too Leon". They both cuddled with one another feeling the heart-beat wanting one other for their inner beautiful love for one another and fell asleep.


End file.
